Gensomaden Saiyuki Spanking
by oparunotoshi
Summary: Gojyo et Hakkai ont décidé d'être vilain. Sanzo x Gojyo x Hakkai Spanking


Auteur(e) : clueless_psycho

Sanzo était vraiment amusé. Il se laissa sourire, car aucun de ses deux compagnons, qui se trouvaient dans la même pièce que lui en ce moment, ne pouvait le voir. Hakkai et Gojyo étaient nus, penchaient sur le lit. Leurs visages étaient contre le mur, et leurs culs tendus vers Sanzo.

Deux paires de fesses nues.

Rondes et effrontées.

Lisses et parfaites.

Suppliant d'être punies.

Sanzo eut un sourire sadique. Ils avaient été vilains, et il savait qu'ils avaient fait exprès. Ils voulaient être punis. Oh oui, il le savait. C'est pourquoi Gojyo n'avait pas arrêté d'embêter Goku tout le long du chemin vers ce petit village, au point que Goku avait pleuré comme l'enfant attardé qu'il était. Et Hakkai avait volontairement oublié douze paquets de cigarettes quand il était allé faire les courses, alors qu'il savait que Sanzo était à court de cigarettes.

Ces deux erreurs seront sanctionnées sans poser de questions.

Et ils l'attendaient.

Sanzo pouvait même entendre leur respiration s'accélérer, pas parce qu'ils étaient forcés de se pencher nus sur le lit, mais d'anticipation.

Et il allait les punir de sa manière favorite.

Sanzo déboutonna son pantalon, et attrapa son harisen.

Il frappa sa main avec son harisen d'un air menaçant, en essayant de décider lequel il punirait le premier. Il se demanda s'il pouvait frapper les deux paires à la fois.

Eh bien, tant pis, ce n'était pas un monde parfait.

Sanzo se rapprocha de sa proie, et leva le harisen.

Le premier coup atterri sur le cul de Hakkai. Ce dernier gémit fortement, cambra le dos, projeta sa tête en arrière et serra les draps sous la douleur soudaine.

Sanzo fronça les sourcils, amusé, il savait qu'il jouait juste la comédie. Hakkai était un youkai complet. Même sous sa forme humaine, avec sa véritable force supprimée par les stupides limiteurs dans ses oreilles, il avait encore une grande résistance à la douleur.

Il savait que Hakkai savait que ce bruit excitait Sanzo.

En effet, c'était ça, et aussi la façon dont son cul virait au rose pâle Sanzo sourit de nouveau.

Le prochain coup atterrit sur le cul de Gojyo. Sanzo ne retint pas sa force, et le demi-youkai cria comme une salope. Sanzo savait aussi que Gojyo ne l'avait pas fait à cause de la douleur mais parce qu'il était vraiment une salope.

Son cul prit la même couleur que ses cheveux. Cette couleur le rendait encore plus exitant.

Sanzo mis les mains sur les hanches.

« Prouvez-moi que je ne devrais pas continuer la fessée. » demanda-t-il, en se demandant qui répondrait le premier.

« Je... », Hakkai répondit le premier, la voix cassée. Gojyo était encore sous le choc de la force des coups. « Je suis désolé. »

« Pas assez bon, » répondit sèchement Sanzo, il claqua de nouveau le cul de Hakkai, mais pas aussi fort que précédemment. Pourtant, Hakkai glapit de surprise.

« Je... Je ne le referait plus, Sanzo. » dit Hakkai d'une voix tremblante.

Sanzo sourit. « Très bien. Et rappelle-toi, la prochaine fois que ça se reproduit, volontairement ou pas, ce sera pire que ça. » Il frappa une fois de plus le cul de Hakkai, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Ce qui était bien sûr, était exactement ce qu'il fallait pour rendre Sanzo heureux.

Mais Sanzo décida que c'était assez. Il s'approcha de la table, attrapa un tube de lubrifiant et le jeta à Hakkai.

« Prends soin de toi », ordonna-t-il, avant de tourner son attention vers Gojyo. Hakkai pris une grande quantité de gel frais et commença à l'étaler sur son cul maltraité.

Gojyo lui lança un regard, ce qui lui valut un coup avant même de pouvoir demander pardon à Sanzo.

« Alors ? » Sanzo saisit une poignée de cheveux pourpre, et tira la tête de Gojyo en arrière Gojyo déglutit difficilement. « Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire pour que j'arrête la fessée ? »

Gojyo roula des yeux. « Je vais te faire la meilleure pipe que tu n'ai jamais eu, jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisse plus mais je continuerais jusqu'à ce que tu jouisse dans ma bouche. » lâcha Gojyo.

Sanzo fronça les sourcils, lacha les cheveux de Gojyo. « Puisque tu ne peux pas surveiller tes paroles, je vais continuer la fessée. » dit-il en abattant si fort son harisen que Gojyo sursauta en jurant.

Sanzo s'assit sur le bord du lit, déboutonna complètement son pantalon. En voyant les scintillements dans les yeux de ses compagnons, il sorti son érection, et se caressa. Il était à moitié dur, et il voulait être correctement pris en charge.

Il regarda Hakkai. « Calme-le, et prépare-le » dit-il. « Et prépare-toi Je veux que tu le prenne pendant qui me donne cette fameuse pipe. »

Le visage de Hakkai s'illumina de désir, il versa rapidement du lubrifiant dans sa main. Sanzo attrapa de nouveau les cheveux de Gojyo, et guida sa tête vers son aine. « Ouvre la bouche. » ordonna-t-il comme si Gojyo en avait besoin.

Gojyo ouvrit la bouche, mis les mains sur les hanches de Sanzo, et ce dernier glissa son érection dans sa bouche. Gojyo ferma rapidement sa bouche autour de lui, et Sanzo commença à la baiser.

Mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur Hakkai, après avoir soigneusement apaisé le cul de Gojyo, il le préparait avec deux doigts. Sanzo savait qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher le désir et la passion dans ses yeux mais il s'en fichait. Il aimait voir voir Hakkai prendre Gojyo alors qu'il lui taillait une pipe, il aurait bien voulut que ça se produise tous les soirs.

« Entre... entre maintenant... », commanda de nouveau Sanzo, sa voix était devenu rauque. Il ne l'admettrait jamais mais il adorait la fellation de Gojyo. Il ne se précipitait pas. Il déplaçait lentement ses lèvres et sa langue sur toutes la longueur, ne s'arrêtant que pour donner de langue sur le gland, ce qui empêcher Sanzo de penser.

Hakkai entra dans Gojyo, donnant des coups de reins dur et méthodiques, il caressait la queue du rouquin au rythme de ses poussées, gémissant du plaisir d'être enveloppé dans ce corps chaud et serré, et les gémissement de Gojyo se répercutaient sur l'érection de Sanzo, augmentant son plaisir. Sanzo attrapa les cheveux de Gojyo et donna des coups de reins, le forçant à adopter son rythme, il refusait de gémir, mais laissait son souffle trahir son plaisir.

Gojyo vint le premier, cette salope n'avait aucun contrôle... quand il vint il serra si fort ses lèvre autour de l'érection de Sanzo et son anus autour de celle de Hakkai, qu'ils vinrent en même temps. Sanzo grogna et tomba sur le lit, giclant dans la bouche de Gojyo. Hakkai grogna et tomba sur le dos de Gojyo, haletant, les genoux trop faible pour soutenir son corps, en inondant le postérieur de Gojyo.

Dans l'ensemble, c'était bien.

Après s'être remis de l'orgasme, Sanzo se nettoya avec une serviette humide, la tendit à Hakkai et remis son pantalon. Il ramassa son harisen et sortit de la chambre, laissant Gojyo et Hakkai se faire des câlins nus sur le lit.

Goku avait fini de pleurer quand Sanzo entra dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient pour la nuit, qui se situait au bout du couloir.

« Tu les as vraiment puni cette fois ? » Demanda Goku, en roulant des yeux dans l'espérance.

« Hn », répondit Sanzo, en posant son harisen sur la table. Il s'allongea sur son lit, tira la couverture jusqu'au menton et s'endormi.


End file.
